


Some Smutty Drabbles

by Fandoms_Everywhere_United



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunion Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Everywhere_United/pseuds/Fandoms_Everywhere_United
Summary: A collection of smutty drabbles from requests on Tumblr.1. Sex Pollen (Klance)2. Training Gets Exciting (Sheith)3. Sex Toys (Klance)





	1. Sex Pollen (Klance)

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous *cough* I know who you are *cough* Requested: Sin Suggestion: Lance and Keith and sexpollen

“Keith! Stop cutting down the flowers, you’re getting pollen everywhere!” Lance called out from behind him, fanning his face to keep some of the light yellow particles out of his mouth and nose. “What would you do if I was asthmatic?”

Keith chopped his way through another set of vines, the disturbed flowers releasing another round of dust into the air. “Are you dying right now?” He asked, fanning his own face.

Lance felt his forehead with the back of his hand as if he were checking his temperature. They had taken their helmets off earlier; the was planet too hot and humid for them to stay confined for long. “Yep, totally dying over here.”

“You’re not,” Keith said as he rolled his eyes. “If you were, you would be dead right now.”

“Keith, I’m feeling a little faint.” Lance leaned dramatically on a tree like a damsel in distress. The red paladin didn’t even turn around to look at him.

His face screwed up sadly, and he pushed himself off of the tree. As soon as he did, his vision wavered, the world spinning on its axis as he pitched forward, barely catching himself on his arms.

“Lance, what are you doing?” Keith called back, throwing his bayard into the ground so that it was standing upright. “We’re on a mission, this isn’t the time to be playing games.”

Lance groaned and pushed himself up to his knees. Then he noticed his… problem.  
His pants were tight around his groin, his growing problem literally growing in the confines of his undersuit. _Fuck _. He couldn’t do this, not here, not now, and definitely not with Keith.__

__“We have a mission, Lance.” Keith raised his voice in annoyance. He stalked back to swing one of Lance’s arms around his shoulders and heft them both up. “Wait. Lance, are you okay? You’re burning up. Your face is really flushed too. Were you being serious earlier?!”_ _

__Lance moaned at the touch, the contact sending almost literal sparks through his entire body. “I’m really dizzy.” He said as if it wasn’t obvious from the way that he stumbled into Keith, sending them both into the detritus around them._ _

__“I can tell.” Keith laid Lance back down and activated the communication line to the Castle. “This is Keith, we might have a slight problem.”_ _

__“What’s the problem?” Coran asked, his voice crackling over the line._ _

__Lance touched Keith’s thigh and slowly ran his hand upwards. “Is there anything on this planet that could cause something similar to intoxication in humans?” Keith brushed Lance’s hand away which only came back immediately after. “Highly intoxicated?”_ _

__Keith could hear some beeping and clicking on the other end as Coran ran some scans of the planet. “Nothing that indicates intoxication. There is, however, the Ytthenfil flower, which could potentially be an powerful aphrodisiac if a small amount is ingested, or a large amount is inhaled.”_ _

__He cursed. “Coran, these wouldn’t happen to be yellow flowers that grow on vines, would they?”_ _

__“That’s exactly what they look like! How did you know?”_ _

__“I’ve gotta go.”_ _

__“Keeeeeeith.” Lance whined, literally pawing at the other’s chest. “I’m… I want… You smell so nice.” He inhaled deeply through his nose as if to prove his point._ _

__Keith pushed Lance away from him. “You don’t want to do this, Lance. Let’s get you back to the Castle. Once we’re there, we can get this stuff out of your bloodstream and you’ll be back to normal in no time._ _

__“Want… I want you.” He said. His breaths came in heavy pants, the air around them already heavy from the atmosphere, but it was weighing them down now. He crawled his way over to Keith, straddling his hips and grinding his erection down onto Keith’s. He curled in and tangled his fingers in the hair at the nape of Keith’s neck, bringing their lips together._ _

__Just for a moment, Keith gave in, reciprocating and moving his lips against Lance’s, trying to memorize the feeling before the moment passed. Then he pushed Lance away, hating the loss of warmth against his lips._ _

__Lance whined and Keith felt like the worst person in the universe. “No, Lance. You’re not in your right mind.” Lance pressed their hips harder together, and Keith groaned heavily. “We can’t do this, Lance. You’ll regret this later.”_ _

__“I don’t think I will,” Lance whispered as he nipped the lobe of Keith’s ear and ground down, smiling when he felt Keith hardening beneath him. “And I don’t think you will either.” Well, he was right about one thing; Keith definitely won’t regret this._ _

__The blue paladin’s fingers trailed deftly over Keith’s armor, undoing clasps and removing sections efficiently. He unzipped the undersuit, letting a cooler breeze waft over Keith’s newly exposed skin. Keith was quick to reciprocate until both of them stood with their armor thrown to the side and their skin tight undersuits pulled down to their hips._ _

__Keith rolled them over so that Lance was on the bottom, his hips thrusting upwards, trying to get friction from Keith’s crotch._ _

__“Shhhh.” Keith quieted his whining with a finger to his lips. “What is it Shiro’s always saying? ‘Patience yields focus’?” He trailed that same finger down, pressing into and massaging Lance’s nipple. He felt Lance’s back arch into the feeling, the muscles shifting just under caramel skin. “I’m gonna change that a little.” He trailed his lips down to his other nipple, swirling his tongue around it and sucking it into his mouth. “Patience yields pleasure.”_ _

__Continuing his ministrations with his mouth, his hand crept down to palm at Lance’s cock through the undersuit, smiling against his chest as Lance tried to buck up against his hand. “What did I just say, Lance?” Keith teased, sending vibrations through the other’s chest._ _

__“ _Keith_ ,” Lance gasped, his hands pushing Keith’s head away from his chest, pushing him further south._ _

__“Yeah?”_ _

__“You know what, jerk.”_ _

__Keith chuckled, peeling the material down Lance’s hips down enough to expose his cock, pressed into his stomach and achingly hard. He started to take his gloves off, but stopped when Lance started to whine._ _

__“ _That_.” Lance breathed as Keith’s fingers wrapped around his length, stroking him gently. “You too. I wanna make you feel good too.” He grappled with the material still covering Keith’s legs, pulling it down unceremoniously, and revealing the other’s cock, which he immediately curled his fingers around._ _

__Keith groaned heavily in Lance’s ear, feeling the pressure on his length increase as both of their hands stroked faster, up and down, trying to get closer and closer to that edge so that they could push themselves over._ _

__“Wait.” Keith panted, slowing his motions before taking his hand entirely off of Lance, the sound of his whine going straight to his already hard dick. “Give me a second.” He said in annoyance before practically ripping the glove from his hand and spitting into it, taking himself and Lance in the same hand._ _

__“Oh, _fuck_.” Lance moaned, his head thudding into the hubris around them. His hips thrust up against Keith’s, grinding their erections together, and sliding in and out of Keith’s hand._ _

__Keith ground down harder, listening to Lance moan and whine underneath him. It was… intoxicating. “Does that feel good?” Keith asked, genuinely curious as he twisted his hand. By the near scream that came from Lance’s mouth, he guessed it did.  
“Ah, ah, fuck, Keith.” Lance’s eyes were rolling into the back of his head, his back arching off of the ground and closer to Keith’s body. Some of the dry plant matter sticking to his skin, but right now, he couldn’t care less. Keith reached his still gloved hand down and tweaked his nipple, smiling when Lance groaned._ _

__“ _Lance_ ,” Keith breathed back, pressing his mouth just below Lance’s jaw and sucking softly. He pulled back, a string of spit connecting him to the darkening bruise on his neck. He almost felt bad that Lance couldn’t hide it. Almost._ _

__“Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith, Keith.” Lance chanted like a broken record, his hips thrusting up harder and faster into the slide of Keith’s hand, next to Keith’s dick, and _fuck_ this was _Keith_ above him, _Keith_ around him, and _Keith_._ _

__He came almost immediately after that, white ropes exploding from his cock and painting his chest white. Keith was quick to follow, spraying Lance with his own cum and watching their essence mix together._ _

__Maybe he was wrong, Keith though, coming down from his high and looking at the ethereal being below him. Maybe he would regret this, but not any time soon._ _


	2. Training Gets Exciting (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is just really really hot when he exercises. Keith notices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Requested: May I ask for a Shiro and Keith. Where Kieth gets horny watching Shiro train. Please and thank you ❤❤. By the way love your writing, you're doing a great job

Shiro lifted the weights, and Keith was just about as hard as his muscles.

Honestly, the shirt that he was wearing was _at least_ two sizes too small, and Shiro knew exactly what he was doing, especially when he took off his skin-tight shirt, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

Keith watched as the muscles shifted under scarred skin, and he remembered what it was like like to run his fingers over the raised and bumpy flesh, tracing every mark, and memorizing the tapestry.

“See something you like?” Shiro smirked, holding a twenty-pound weight straight out in front of him, and his arm wasn’t shaking in the slightest. He brought it out to the side, and the same thing happened. No shaking.

Keith’s face lit up brighter than his lion, and he quickly hid it with a coughing fit. “That’s a little cliche, even for you, don’t you think?” Keith asked, recovering, but only slightly.

Shiro shrugged, “It worked though, didn’t it?” He set the weight down on the ground with a small _thud_ , and made his way over to Keith.

“You know damn well it did,” Keith muttered, standing still as Shiro closed the distance between them before they wrapped their arms around each other and connecting their lips. He wasted no time reaching his hand down between the two of them and under the waistband of Shiro’s loose gym shorts. “No boxers?” Keith lifted an eyebrow, feeling Shiro harden in his hand. “Sexy.” He whispered in his ear, causing Shiro to groan loudly.

“Computer, lock doors,” Shiro called out, listening for the resounding _click_ before almost instantly dropping his shorts to the floor and exposing his half-hard length to the air.

Keith dropped to his knees in front of Shiro, taking him in his hands, feeling him harden fully. Shiro groaned when Keith stroked him up and down, before taking the head of his cock into his mouth.

Shiro tilted his eyes back, exposing his neck all the way as his hand tangled in the locks at the base of Keith’s skull. He sunk further down Shiro’s length, humming and sending the vibrations through his body.

Shiro’s body curled over Keith, groaning when his tongue swirled around the head of his dick. Unconsciously, his hips made tiny thrusting motions, trying to drive himself further into the wet heat of Keith’s mouth.

In that moment, it was the worst thing that he could have done, because Keith pulled off of him completely, the cold air of the training deck was accentuated by the leftover saliva. “ _Keith_ ” He groaned, his hips still making near microscopic thrusts into the empty air in front of him.

Without another word, Keith was back, his hands in his fingerless gloves covering what his mouth didn’t reach and stroking him there. His other hand pressed Shiro’s traitorous hips against the wall, keeping them still as he had his way with Shiro.

His head thudded against the wall dully, letting Keith take him further and further to the edge until finally, _finally_ with a twist of Keith’s wrist and a swirling of his tongue, Shiro came, and Keith swallowed it all down.

Heedless of what he had just had his mouth around, Shiro brought Keith to his feet and slotted their lips together, tasting himself on Keith’s tongue.

Reaching his hand down, he pulled the waistband of Keith’s gym shorts and boxers away from his waist and wrapped his fingers around Keith’s surprisingly hard cock, pumping it slowly.

He groaned and bit at Shiro’s bottom lip, just enough to sting, but not enough to draw blood. His hips thrust forward into Shiro’s hand, trying to make him speed up.

“You’re awfully eagar.” Shiro teased, squeezing harder for just a second and relishing in the groan that he released.

“I’ve been so damn close, Shiro.”

Shiro smiled and jerked him harder and faster, not even slowing down through the orgasm that crashed into Keith. Keith’s teeth bit lightly into Shiro’s chest, not enough to cause a real mark, but enough to ground him.

“It’s not fair.” Keith finally murmured after Shiro stopped stroking him after oversensitivity had set in.

“What’s not fair?” He chuckled, low in his throat.

“You. You’re too goddamn hot when you work out.”

Shiro snorted. “I’ll be sure to do it more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Returning Home: Klance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toys :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is awful. I'm sorry.
> 
> As requested from **Yeet** : Klance, Keith topping Lance after a few missions spent apart (basically reunion sex with a few fun toys), please?

The instant Keith was back in the Castle, Lance was in his arms. Neither of them knew who had made a move first, only that they were in each other’s arms as soon as they physically could.

The instant they were both done with dinner, they were back in Keith’s room, hands tangling in each other’s hair, legs tangled around each other, and lips open and inviting.

The bed bounced their bodies up and down as their clothes came off, piece by piece.

“I’ve been waiting for you for so long, Keith.” Lance gasped as Keith trailed his fingers over the planes of Lance’s stomach and side feather-light. He had to stifle a giggle before he broke the mood for the rest of the night because Keith’s calloused fingers could be more gentle than they had any right to be.

Keith only kissed Lance’s chest in response, starting at his belly button and working his way up, past his ribs, over his throat where he stopped and left a small mark that they could hopefully hide with concealer in the morning. If it couldn’t… Keith really didn’t see a problem with that. He stopped at Lance’s mouth, exploring at his own pace and lightly nipping his bottom lip.

“Keith,” Lance whined. One of his hands reached up to pull Keith’s head closer to him to deepen the kiss, but almost immediately, Keith took the hand and held it above Lance’s head, intention clear. _Oh, it’s that kind of night._ Lance grinned in excitement.

“Don’t move,” Keith commanded, removing his pants, but keeping his boxers on as he did the same to Lance, his boyfriend’s body already melting under his touch. He moved to the bottom drawer of his dresser, pulling out a black box and an unopened bottle of lube. “Do you want to do this?” he asked, making eye contact with Lance and smiling at his frantic nodding.

“You have no idea how much I want to do that, Keith,” Lance said, his eyes locked on the little box. Keith shook it, the contents making dull clinking sounds as the contents shifted inside.

Keith smiled. “Good.” He pulled the first item out, a pair of silver handcuffs, chains clinking against each other, and Lance’s heartbeat skyrocketed. Keith fastened them around his wrists and to the headboard. He bent down and kissed Lance roughly, pulling away and forcing him to strain himself upward until their lips separated. “Stay here while I go and clean the stuff, yeah?” he asked, his lips red.

He picked the box up from the bed and walked nonchalantly into the bathroom. “Keith?” Keith hummed in response. “Would you like, hurry up? I’ve got a problem here.” Lance tried to turn around on the bed to grind his erection into the mattress, but the handcuffs stopped him.

“Babe?” Keith called. “Would you settle down in there? I’m almost done with these.” He dried the last of them, placing them back in the box and walking back into the room, his face splitting in a grin. “Couldn’t you wait a little longer for me, babe?”

“No,” Lance said defiantly, his eyes sparkling with excitement already. Keith set the box on the desk, smiling as Lance’s eyes followed it.

“Eyes on me, big guy,” Keith said, climbing onto the bed and straddling Lance’s hips. He tore the plastic covering from the lube bottle and clicking it open. “Are you going to be good for me?” He didn’t stop to see if Lance had nodded or not before squirting a bit in his hand, slicking up Lance’s length and pumping it a few times before he pulled one of the smaller items from the box.

The dark purple cock ring shined dully in the darkness of the room as Keith slid it down, settling it around the base of his cock, right above his balls. “Don’t cum,” he told Lance. Lance whined as he arched his hips into the air, the tight band already uncomfortable around him. He pulled another item from the box, a long strip of thick black fabric. “Blindfold or gag?”

Lance stopped for a moment, thinking. “Gag,” he settled on. “I wanna see you. But not yet.” Keith nodded and draped the soon-to-be gag across Lance’s neck, the black material blending in with the dark of the room. He smiled, biting and sucking at Lance’s lower lip before pulling the last item from the box, a long, sleek vibrator with a fresh set of batteries.

He set the vibrator on the bed next to them, slicking up a few of his fingers with lube before trailing the digit around Lance’s entrance. It had been a while since they had last done anything like this, so he took his time, circling without actually pressing in.

“So how was your day?” Keith wondered aloud.

“Your finger is about to be in my ass, and you’re asking me how my day was?” Lance asked back, trying to get Keith to press in, at least slightly, by undulating his hips on the bed.

Keith pulled back, leaving Lance’s hole shiny with lube, but not anything else. “I am, and you’re going to answer me before I actually put my finger in your ass.”

Lance glared at him, but he didn’t move in the slightest towards him. Sighing, Lance answered. “It was good.” He rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

“How good?” Keith prompted, returning his finger to Lance’s hole and increasing the pressure on it slightly.

“It was really good.”

“Yeah?” Keith finally _finally_ pressed the pad of his finger in, smiling when Lance’s breath hitched in his chest.

“Yeah, you came back,” Lance said, letting his eyes close as Keith pressed his finger in deeper, up to the second knuckle. “Really good,” he sighed, Keith’s finger curling inside him. “Mmmmmmh.”

Keith smiled as he shifted his finger around, feeling Lance relax around him. “That’s good. How has the coalition been coming along?”

Lance’s eyes snapped open. “Keith, babe, darling, love of my life, lover of mine, cutie pie, sweetheart,” he whined. “I _love_ you, but right now, I need you to get the fuck on with getting everything you want to get in me actually _in-- ahhhhh_.”

He cut off as Keith pressed a second finger in next to the first one, pumping them both in and out, letting the slow drag on Lance’s insides excite him even more. Keith hummed as he scissored his fingers apart, searching for the part that would make Lance _scream_. “I’m glad you love me,” he said, right before he found Lance’s prostate, stroking the bump gently. It wasn’t quite enough for proper stimulation, but it was just enough to drive Lance insane.

He peeked over to look at Lance, whose mouth was hanging in a slight ‘O’ shape, and his eyes were closed in almost pure bliss. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly, pulled up and to the center. His chest was heaving in large breaths, and his cock was practically purple.

There was a puddle of precome on his stomach.

A literal puddle pooling in the dip around his belly button. Keith had to admit, he was a little impressed, and a lot turned on.

“A little excited, are we?” he asked, trailing a finger from his other hand from the base, grinning as Lance’s muscles shook like trees in a hurricane.

“If you would kindly hurry up,” Lance grunted between clenched teeth. “I don’t think I would be like this any longer.” Keith only smirked and wrapped his hand around all of Lance and slowly stroked him up and down, pausing only when he pressed a third finger in, scissoring them apart and delving as deep as they could.

Lance’s feet were braced on the bed, his hips moving in time with Keith’s fingers in and out of his body, trying to work them in as deep as they would go.

Just as he was on the edge, threatening to spill over, Keith pulled his fingers out. He wiped them on a spare towel before climbing further up into Lance’s lap, ignoring his erection, and instead cupped Lance’s face between his hands, slotting their lips together in a kiss.

“Are you ready for this?” Keith asked, picking the gag and covering Lance’s lips with it with a smile. “What’s your safety signal?” he asked before going any farther.

Lance rolled his eyes and clapped three times, his excitement palpable. “One more thing before you tie it?” Lance asked. Keith pulled the fabric away before looking down at him with a cocked eyebrow. “I love you, babe.” He flashed his boyfriend an award-winning smile before Keith rolled his eyes and tied the gag around Lance’s mouth, fastening it in the back.

“How’s that, babe? Too loose? Too tight?”

Lance made a sound that sounded like ‘just right,’ so Keith left it there as it was, grabbing the almost forgotten vibrator. He uncapped the bottle of lube and spread some over the plastic before pressing the tip to Lance’s hole.

Slowly, he pressed it inside. He watched as Lance’s rim stretched wide over the intrusion, not as wide as it would be around Keith’s cock, but it was still a nice stretch. He continued to press it in, angling it around until Lance’s toes curled and a whine escaped from behind the gag.

Keith smiled and gently thrust against that spot, making sure that he had the right place before he flipped on the vibrations and held it there.

Maybe he should have felt a little bad with the way Lance was writhing against the intrusion, his head thrown back, tugging at the handcuffs, and hips trying to get more of the vibrator inside of him, but at the moment, he couldn’t find it in himself. There were slight tears that escaped from his eyes, but he hadn’t moved to clap his hands, so Keith pressed down harder on his prostate.

Lance was almost sobbing through the gag. His thighs were quivering from the sensations and the vibrations; his cock was straining against his stomach, leaking more into the puddle.

Keith could feel his erection straining in his boxers, fighting for his attention, and he knew what he needed. In less than a second, they were around his ankles, and he was kicking them off.

He pulled the vibrator out, but he didn’t turn it off just yet. Taking himself in his hand, he spread a layer of lube onto his length and pressed into his boyfriend, feeling the warm, wet heat of him and groaning.

“I love you,” he whispered as he bottomed out, his hips flush against Lance’s ass. He thrust a few times experimentally, listening to both of them groan.

“Are you ready for more?” Keith asked, holding the vibrator up and smiling devilishly. 

Lance’s eyes widened and locked onto the plastic, and he shook his head frantically. He pulled on the cuffs, the metal jangling, but he made no move to clap.

Keith pressed the vibrator to Lance’s rim, feeling the vibrations in his own cock, but the way that Lance’s expression changed was worth everything he had to endure. Lance’s eyes rolled into the back of his head without the vibrator even pushing into him.

He pulled out until just the tip was still inside Lance. He held himself there, watching Lance struggle to grind back on his length, his eyes begging Keith to move.

Slowly, he pressed in again, stopping halfway when Lance gasped through the gag. He smiled, a dark spark appearing in his eyes. He rubbed over that spot, making tiny thrusts that drove them both crazy. He leaned down, biting Lance’s bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth. When he pulled back, he left a string of spit connecting them.

He thrust in the rest of the way, feeling Lance clench around him at the unexpected movement. Through the gag he whined, his legs locking around Keith’s back, keeping him as deep as possible.

He pulled himself back, fighting the urge to bury himself as deep as he could in Lance’s ass. Eventually giving in, he braced himself so that he could pound into Lance. With his face inches from Lance’s, he could see every reaction, every twitch of his face, every half moan that spilled out past the gag.

Keith wasn’t going to last much longer, and he knew it. He could feel the pressure building in his gut, and when he looked down to see Lance’s cock weeping against his stomach, he lost it. With a low groan, he spilled inside Lance, taking his erection and jerking it a few times as he rode out his orgasm.

Lance’s body went taught underneath him, his toes curling as he finally _finally_ came between them.

Keith thrust a few more times into Lance before oversensitivity got the best of both of them, and he collapsed on top of his boyfriend.

Slowly, he pulled himself out of Lance earning groans from them both. He crawled up to unlock Lance’s cuffs with the key. Lance moved to take off his gag while Keith moved down to remove the cockring.

Lance groaned as he felt it slip off, his dick twitching but not doing much more than that. He set everything off to the side, next to the box; he’d clean them later.

Lying down next to Lance, he sighed, kissing Lance’s nose gently. He giggled, kissing Keith’s nose back. “I love you,” he mumbled into the space between them.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave some kudos and a comment!  
> If you want to request something SFW go ahead and shoot me an ask [here](https://fandomseverywhereassemble.tumblr.com), and if you want to request something NSFW for this work you can comment below or find me on tumblr [here](https:fandomsfuckeverywhere.tumblr.com). Please don't hesitate to send requests!


End file.
